The present invention relates to an autofeeding apparatus for automatically transporting exposed photosensitive plates for developing by an automatic processing or developing machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a photosensitive plate autofeeder which can stack a plurality of photosensitive plates and then feed the photosensitive plates one by one to the automatic processing machine in such a manner as to insert the photosensitive plates one by one into the automatic processing machine.
For continuously processing a large number of photosensitive plates (formed by coating one or both sides of a support, such as an aluminum support, a stainless steel support, a paper support, a plastic support or the like, with a photosensitive layer having a solubility which changes upon irradiation with light) with an automatic processing machine, a photosensitive plate autofeeder connected to the automatic processing machine has been used. The photosensitive plates are transported by rollers or the like. The automatic processing machine or developer has a developing zone, and may also include a washing zone, a gumming zone, a drying zone, and the like.
In a conventional photosensitive plate autofeeder, after exposure a plurality of photosensitive plate are stacked horizontally on a stand provided at the photosensitive plate entrance of the automatic processing machine, and suction cup devices are applied to the photosensitive plates from the top to hold and feed the plates one by one to the automatic developer.
However, this photosensitive plate autofeeder requires a considerably large area for housing the horizontally stacked plates in the case where large photosensitive plates, such as PS-size plates or the like having an 800 mm width and a 1050 mm length, are processed.
Moreover, it is difficult with the conventional photosensitive plate autofeeder to accommodate photosensitive plates of different sizes for continuous processing. For example, in the case where a photosensitive plate of a different size from the one currently being processed is received just behind the current plate, the operation of the autofeeder must be halted, and then the differently sized plate fed manually to the plate entrance of the automatic processing machine.